Everyone Needs Love
by Miyuki-Lixa
Summary: Prussia is the demon King. He made Alois his prince. Alois falls in love with the vampire princess. Fem!Romania. But her brother, the vampire prince, doesn't take kindly to that...
1. Chapter 1

"Get out of here, you pest!" The small blonde was pushed out into the pouring rain, his face all ready damp with tears. He looked up at the 23 year old woman that was supposably his new mother. He didn't want to be kicked out, abandoned again.

"B-but...mommy..." The ten year old started to cry even more, "I-i'm so sorry.."

"Go back to the hell hole you crawled out of, you demon!" With that she slammed the door in the boy's crying face. The young "demon" scrambled to his feet, but he lost his footing and fell face first into the soft, wet ground. More and more tears fell from his bright blue eyes.

"Ima not a demon...i'm not..." He cried more as he ran, looking for somewhere to go, but he had no where to go. People stared at the small child as he ran, splashing in puddles here and there. He did nothing, but ignore them. He clinched his chest as he ran. The pain he was in was almost unbearable.

Soon he had to stop, a small 10 year old could only run so much. He panted as he looked to his left and saw an alley. There were boxes and old sheets laying everywhere. The boy ran over to a damp sheet and pulled around him as he cuddled into a box. His eyes were heavy with sleeplessness. They fell close, he tried to fight it but couldn't. He let sleep take over him.

"You damn brat! Who do you think you are?" The boy's eyes opened slowly to reveal two teens, both male. The bigger of the two picked the box up and through out in the street.

"That'll teach ya!" The boyed yelled as box, with the blonde in it, slammed into the ground. I loud screech came from the small blonde. His arm burn with pain, fore it was broken. He laid there, not relazing the loud screech of a car about to hit the box. The two teens had ran off, because they saw the car coming as the one threw the box.

One of the doors squeaked open. A tall, slim albino climbs out. He stares at the box as the rain crashes againist his face.

"Who the hell throws a box into a street! Damn brats!" The albino stalks over to the box.

"Get back in the car, Prussia!" A male brunette calls from the car.

"Its too cold for you to be out here! And plus it is raining," A girlie blonde man chirped at Prussia.

"OH shove it you two!" As Prussia neared the box, he could hear the young blonde's cries.

"...it...hurts..." the blonde whimpered. Prussia knelt next to the box and saw the blonde cuddled in the dirty sheet. The blonde's bright blue eyes met Prussia's illuminated red eyes. Prussia show a pealrie white grin to the young blonde, who return it with a shiver. The blonde whinced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Prussia reached a hand to the young "demon".

"M-my...arm..." The blonde stares at Prussia's hand with teary eyes.

"Let me see," Prussia showed the petite boy a kind smile. The boy outstretch his good arm and the albino took it with caution. The boy crawled out of the box into Prussia's warm body. Prussia had saw the broken, limp arm. He frowned at the boy's arm.

"What cha got there?" Prussia had turn to see the brunette.

"A small child, Spain. His arm is broken," Prussia wraped an arm around the young boy.

"He's cute!~ And so small!" The girlie man pranced after Spain.

"Your so loud, France! I'm going to take this boy to the hospital," Prussia craddled the child in his arms with a careful manor. The boy snuggled close to Prussia. These arms were the best thing that this child has had around him, the warmest. The boy loved it. He smiled as Prussia carried him to the car. The boy was hoping that this man, that had just found him in a box, will take him to his house. He hoped he would feed him. What the boy wanted the most was not food or a home, fore it was someone to love him.

"You two head home. I'm going to stay here with this kid," Prussia was doing his best to convince his friends to go home.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind...Wait... Romano is gonna be mad," Spain rubbed the back of his head, "I better leave... Sorry Prussia." With that Spain walked away, waving bye.

"Don't you have someone to go home to?" France met Prussia's stare.

"Not anyone important!~" Prussia just shook his side to side.

"I don't wanna be mean, but leave! Go home and get some sleep!" Prussia snapped. France pouted.

"Fine...Bye-bye!~" France walked out, with pride in his step. Prussia couldn't really tell anyone why he hung out with them except that they were all ready close friends. Prussia laughed to himself.

Prussia's gazed turned to the boy who now had a red cast on his left arm. He couldn't help but smile. He ran his fingers through the boy's damp blonde hair.

"Hurry and wake up for me, Prince..." Prussia snicker at the last part.


	2. Chapter 2

Warm. That was the only word he could think of to describe how he felt. His bright blue eyes fluttered open. He was blinded by the sun. When his eyes adjusted, he could make out a figure. A tall man. He couldn't see the man's face, 'fore the sun was right behind him. The man sat down slowly infront of the blonde. The boy gripped the soft, green grass under him. The boy could now see the man's smile, but not the rest of his face. The smile was kind, loving. The man cressed the boy's face. He cuddled the hand to his face. He was... Happy, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. A very long time...

"He has pneumonia, sir," The doctor informed the albino.

"Oh, that poor boy," Gilbert frowned down at the blonde.

"Excuse me, sir?" The doctor grabbed the Prussian's attention.

"Hmm?"

"What is this child to you?" Gil smirked. 'My prince' is what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

"He's my... son," he said the last word very slow. The doctor nodded and left.

"Hmm...," the blonde whinned. The albino ran to the boy's side. The blonde rubbed his eyes in the cutest way Gilbert's ever seen. The boy opened his drowsy eyes slowly. Gilbert became excited as the blonde looked up at him.

The light blinded him ever so slighty. The blonde couldn't see the Prussia's face except for his smile... Just like his dream...

"Hi there," Gilbert cressed the boy's face, "What's your name?"

"A- Alois..." He copied his dream, cuddling the Prussia's hand to his face. Gilbert couldn't help but smile. Alois tried to sit up but couldn't. He looked up at the albino with pleading eyes. He chuckled and help Alois sit up.

"Alois?" Gilbert became very serious with no warning. That startled the small boy.

"Y-yes?" Alois felt scared. Gilbert's eyes became concered, so he soften his tone.

"Why were you out in the rain? In that box?" The pain in Alois's heart returned. Alois didn't want to tell him. Alois had only hoped that the Prussia would take him home and be the only person the would care for him and love him.

"I- I don't...wanna tell...y-you," Alois slurred in his childish tone.

"Why not?"

"You'll leave me... You'll...think the same things," Alois's tears were starting to come back.

"No.. Alois, I won't. I promise you," Gilbert smiled kindly, not knowing what those 'same things' are. Alois wanted to believe the Prussian, but being abandon one to many times really hurt and affected him.

"N...no..." The tears started to fall from his eyes. Alois squezzes his eyes shut. The small boy felt warms arms snake arm him. Alois' eyes shot open. He hadn't been hugged since his 'mother' first adopted him.

"Alois," Gilbert paused, "I feel as is we are very similar. I can't think anything bad about you, not while you're in this state." The blonde thought for a moment and decided to tell Gilbert.

"I'm an orphan... I had a mother, but...something happened and she kicked me out... Calling me a demon," Alois sniffled, more tears running from his eyes. Gilbert pulled away from the boy, his hands on his shoulders.

"That's the thing Alois, you ARE a demon. Actually, you're the prince," Gil smiled, "Not all demons are bad."Alois' eyes widen. 'What did this he just say to me?' Alois asked himself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come live with me Alois. Come be my prince, be my son," Gil plead. A pain hit Alois at the word 'son'.

"A-are you the ki-king?"

"In the flesh," A smirk played on his lips.

"I don't even know you name?" Alois didn't understand why he asked so many question.

"Well most call me Prussia or Gilbert, but you can call me Dad."

* * *

I was gonna put something here, but i forgot... ANYWAY! I really wanna write one-shots! They can be anything from yaoi to straight pairings! I dun care! I wanna write one-shots. I will take requests! XD SO dun be afraid to request anything! XDD Review, please! XD


End file.
